These studies are designed to: first, elaborate on the molecular biology of herpes simplex virus types 1 and 2 by correlating functions with specific viral coded products and mapping the genes for these products; and, second, lead to more effective probes to investigate the presence of portions of the viral genome in cervical cancer biopsy specimens.